The Capture and The Hunter
by rachel.a.pardede
Summary: Hinata Hyuga membentuk karir rahasia,mencari buronan dan membunuh mereka dengan tangan kosong atupun dengan panah. Hidup sendiri, hanya di temani oleh kalung mendiang ibunya yang misterius, Namikaze Naruto tidak pernah menemui gadis seperti Hinata. ia menyukai Hinata. Tp ia menahannya. ia seorang hunter. Apa keduanya bisa bersatu ? Dengan tugas dan takdir mreka, mngkin brkt lain
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

By : Rachel Octavia

Prolog Pertama

The Capture

Hinata menatap bayangan dirinya di cermin.

Suasana ruangan yang remang-remang tidak menghentikannya untuk membenahi dirinya. Ia memakai jubah hitam dan celana panjang serupa. Ia juga memakai sepatu boots berwarna gelap dan topi koboi andalannya. Semuanya sempurna kecuali wajah manisnya yang masih kelihatan.

Sudah lama ia tidak di panggil lagi. Sudah lama ia tidak berkubang dengan buronan yang selalu dicari. Sesungguhnya kesempatan ini adalah kesempatan emas untuk menunjukan kemampuannya.

Tersenyum di depan cermin, ia masih dapat mendengar seruan ayahnya yang kejam, menyuruhnya melawan pria itu dengan tangan kosong, mendaratkan tendangan keras kearah pipinya saat ia tersentak jatuh dan pingsan. Selama ini, ia tidak mengira latihan itu akan bermanfaat.

Di usia yang kelima tahun, ia dihadiahi kalung permata dari ibunya. Tepatnya didetik-detik terakhir ibunya hidup. Kalung itu yang dapat membuat dia bertahan dari siksaan keras ayahnya dua tahun kemudian. Pernah sekali ia terkulai dan lemas karena kehabisan berliter-liter darah. Ia ditendangi dan dipukuli dengan ganas seperti biasanya, dan pada akhirnya ia jatuh dengan kondisi hampir pingsan.

Seperti biasanya, ayahnya menendangnya, namun ia tidak bergerak atau bangkit. Ayahnya meninggalkannya tanpa memanggil siapapun untuk membantunya. Dan pada akhirnya, ia pingsan.

Hinata hanya dapat melihat kegelapan, sebelum cahaya lembut dari kalungnya menyembuhkan dan memulihkan keadaannya. Ia bersyukur karena ibunya masih menjaganya dengan kalung ajaib itu.

Walaupun begitu, penderitaan tak habis-habisnya tiada berhenti. Sampai pada akhirnya, invasi itu terjadi, seluruh clannya mati di tangan para buronan yang jahat. Dan walaupun begitu ia merasa bersyukur. Ayahnya tidak dapat menyiksanya lagi.

Hinata tersentak saat ingatan tentang kejadian dimana buronan itu datang dan mulai membunuh. Kalung itu mengeluarkan cahaya lembut dan mengamankannya. Membuat dirinya tidak kelihatan dari siapapun yang ada disana. Ia kabur dan mulai bertahan hidup sendiri.

Selama bertahun-tahun, ia mengasah kemampuannya bertarung dan bertahan, mencari makan dengan menangkap buronan atau memecahkan misteri yang tidak biasa.

Hinata sempat menghilang dari permukaan.

Menghilang.

Dan seluruh korban kejahatan mencarinya bagai singa kelaparan.

Hari ini, ia tidak akan menghilang lagi. Ia akan bertarung dan menyingkirkan mereka sang penjahat dengan tangan kosong atau panah andalannya.

Di umur 16 tahun ini. Dia akan menunjukan kemampuannya sebagai Hyuga. Sebagai seorang The Capture.

Hinata Hyuga berbalik dengan enggan. Dirinya sudah terlihat sempurna untuk kembali memulai karirnya. Dan itu berarti, ia memerlukan topeng yang dapat menutup wajahnya dan semua fakta yang menjadikan dia seorang perempuan.

Telepon berdering nyaring saat Hinata selesai memakai topengnya.

"Halo..," Sapa Hinata dingin

"Selamat Malam…, Apa aku dapat meminta bantuan ?"

Nada suara yang sudah sangat familiar di telinga gadis itu. Putus asa. Ia menyeringai sebelum menanyakan alamat dan tempat bertemu.

"Aku tinggal di King Street nomor 56. Kau dapat bertanya kepada orang-orang. Apa kau keberatan jika kita bertemu di belakang rumahku Di sana ada ruang gelap yang nyaman untuk berbicara."

"Siapa namamu, Tuan ?"

Hinata terdiam menunggu jawaban dari sang penelpon.

"Namaku, Kankuro. Kau dapat memanggil namaku dengan apapun yang kau mau."

Hinata mengangguk dan menutup telepon. Sebelum ia beranjak, ia menggenggam kalung yang ada di lehernya.

"Aku berangkat ibu…"

TBC

* * *

Hai Semuanya...

Cerita yang pendek, kan ? Tapi ini masih prolog. Aku ingin kalian menilai cerita ini. Bagaimana ? Menarik ? tidak ? Atau apa ? Aku pastinya tidak memiliki inspirasi pula jika [ara readers tidak memberikan ide yang cemerlang. Aku terbatas dan aku berharap sekali kalian membantu.

Jadi, Di review yah ? :)

Salam.

Rachel


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

By : Rachel Octavia

Prolog Kedua

The Hunter

Engkau tidak dapat melihatnya. Merasakan kehadiran atau nafasnya yang berhembus. Ia selalu berada di sekitar kita, tapi bukan bagian dari kita. Dia hidup bersama teman-temannya , dan mereka menyebutnya dirinya Hunter.

Naruto Namikaze tidak akan pernah menyangkal apapun mengenai itu.

Dia hidup tersendiri tanpa orang yang menyayangi dirinya. Kecuali teman-temannya yang setia, pengertian, dan memiliki latar belakang yang sama sepertinya. Mereka semua menghadapi persoalan yang intinya sama, selalu disiksa dan dipermainkan oleh kehidupan.

Seperti Naruto, ia tidak pernah merasakan udara yang segar atau makanan yang pantasnya di makan. Ia selalu berada di tempat para budak. Di tendang saat salah satu tugasnya kekurangan sedikit saja, ditendang sesuka hati saat ada yang kesal ataupun dengan disengaja.

Dia lemah dan dia tidak dapat melakukan apapun.

Karena menjadi hunter, ia dapat berdiri di atas loteng gedung tinggi ini. Mengawasi beberapa orang yang melakukan kegiatan yang menurutnya menarik. Ada banyak orang yang naik turun kendaraan untuk melaksanakan keperluan, ada banyak orang yang berjalan seraya tertawa dengan sahabat atau orang terkasihnya, ada beberapa orang yang menunjukan kemesraan di sekitaran daerah pengawasannya. Ia dapat melihat orang-orang berbicara melalui handphone pribadi dan mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

Andaikan ia terlahir di Zaman Modern ini, ia pastinya akan senang sekali . Tidak merasakan penderitaan yang dialaminya. Merasakan keindahan dunia tanpa adanyapenyiksaan atau perbudakan. Merasakan keindahan alat-alat elektronik, berbicara dengan sahabat-sahabat, dan yang paling utama adalah dapat mencintai. Oh yah, bagaimana rasanya mencintai ? Dia buta akan hal itu.

Ia memang dapat menggunakan alat-alat elektronik seperti handphone dan komputer di rumah terpencilnya. Dia juga dapat berbicara dengan Sasuke atau Sakura sahabatnya. Tapi ia tidak pernah sekali pun merasakan cinta di seluruh hidupnya.

Dia tidak pernah dicintai walaupun dia pernah merasakan keindahan bersama dengan wanita-wanita.

Dia tidak pernah merasakan wanita-wanita itu mencintainya.

Entah mengapa saat bersama mereka, ia hanya dapat merasakan kenikmatan fisik sesaat. Bukannya merasakan keindahan seperti apa yang diceritakan Sasuke atau Sakura kepadanya. Mereka memang pasangan serasi jika mengenai hal itu. Dan enaknya, kedua-duanya hunter, hidup bersama, menyelesaikan misi bersama tanpa harus ada yang mengganggu.

Sementara dia, sendiri menjalani keabadiannya.

Merasakan getaran handphonenya, ia tersentak dari pikirannya. Tangan bersarung tangan itu menggapai handphone itu dari kantungnya dan melihat Sakura lah yang menelponnya.

"Ada apa ?" Tanya Naruto setengah berbisik. "Aku sedang mengawasi daerahku. Aku harap yang kau katakakan penting, Nona"

"Ya, aku tahu…, dan aku merasakan kedatangan makhluk jahat sialan itu ke daerahmu. Apa kau membawa belati itu ?"

Naruto memeriksa kantung belati yang meggantung di celana biru dongkernya. Tangannya yang bebas menyentuh tangkai belati itu. "Tentu. Berapa jauh makhluk itu akan datang ?"

"Tidak jauh. Kau berada di tempat yang aku katakan, kan ?"

Naruto menatap sekelilingnya yang hanya berupa tempat kosong dan beberapa belok-belokan.

"Tentu saja." Ujarnya "Aku tidak akan pergi tanpa perintah selanjutnya"

Sakura menghela nafas lega. " Sekarang pergilah dari sana. Ke timur 400 meter lagi. Mengerti ? Sasuke sedang melawan para gesper karet itu…, tapi dia tidak merasa kesulitan."

"Dan apakah makhluk gesper karet itu akan datang ke sana ?"

Nada Naruto menyiratkan keraguan namun ekspresi tetap tak terbaca. Ia menyeringai saat mendengar jawaban Sakura. Tentu saja, mereka akan datang, jika tidak, Sakura tidak akan merasakan kehadiran mereka. Dan begitu, ia menutup handponenya, ia melemparnya ke bawah gedung. Tentu ia tidak ingin diganggu pada saat ia bertarung, ia yakin Sakura tidak diperlukan lagi. Dia yakin itu.

….

Hinata menatap sekelilingnya. Ia telah sampai di tempat yang ditentukan.

Ternyata kondisi jalan itu tidak berbeda dengan kondisi beberapa gang yang berisi dengan orang gila dan preman jalanan. Jalan itu sangat sempit dan dipenuhi dengan sampah. Hinata bisa melihat dengan jelas beberapa orang yang mabuk dan saling memukul yang satu dengan yang lainnya. Ya memang, ia menggunakan kekuatan magis dari kalungnya itu untuk menghilang.

Tidak ada yang dapat melihatnnya

Tapi, bukan berarti ia tetap berdiam untuk melihat para sampah masyarakat. Ia berjalan melewati mereka dengan diam.

Di Jalan itu, beberapa rumah memang ada, dan memiliki nomor di bagian depan rumahnya. Jadi dengan hanya melihat, ia sudah dapat menemukan rumah kliennya tanpa bertanya.

Saat sampai di depan rumah itu, ia menampakkan dirinya. Dengan tenanng mengetuk pintu itu tiga kali, dan menunggu tanpa ekspresi di balik topeng hitamnya.

Saat pintu terbuka, Hinata dapat melihat kliennya yang dipenuhi dengan tato dan beberapa tindik di sekitaran wajahnya, pria itu hanya memakai celana pendek dan kaus khas lelaki, tapi ia tidak memerdulikannya, ia hanya memperhatikan ekspresi si klien, ia dapat merasakan rasa keputusasaan di wajah kliennya, hanya dengan melihat wajah pucat di balik tinta yang menutupi kulitnya. Dan hal itu cukup penjelasan bagi Hinata untuk menyimpulkan ada sesuatu yang mengganjal Kankuro.

"Selamat Malam…" Hinata menyapa tenang. " Aku yakin kau Kankuro yang menelponku. Aku akan menemuimu di belakang rumah lima menit lagi. Tolong cepat dan berpakaianlah."

Kankuro mengangguk dan menutup pintu. Setelahnya, ia beranjak dari depan rumah itu dan mengelilinginya. Benar kata Kankuro, di bagian belakang rumahnya terdapat beberapa tempat yang nyaman untuk berbicara. Bebas dari orang gila ataupun mabuk. Dia dapat berbicara dengan tenang disini. Dia yakin itu.

Hinata tidak berbalik untuk merasakan hadirnya Kankuro. Ia langsung bertanya dimana ruangan yang ia janjikan. Pria bertindik itu langsung berjalan cepat ke tujuan mereka, gudang yang gelap dan nyaman untuk berbicara. Pria yang jujur.

Mereka berdua tetap diam saat berjalan ke tempat itu, dan tetap diam ketika mereka berdua sampi di gudang gelap itu.

"Jadi, kau Sang The Capture ?" Kankuro bertanya penasaran. "Aku tidak mengira kau menutup seluruh tampang dan fisikmu dengan pakaian hitam." Dia memberikan tatapan menilai dari tempatnya.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan penampilan saaat bekerja." Sahut Hinata dingin. Tangan yang bersarung itu menggenggam tangkai anak panah yang menggantung di samping celananya. " Sampaikan keluhanmu dan aku akan menyelesaikannya, sederhana saja."

Kankuro mengangguk. "Aku tidak dapat tidur dengan tenang. Setiap malam jam-jam segini, ada sesuatu yang membuatku gelisah. Aku kira itu hanya perasaan saja, namun…"

Hinata terdiam mendengar.

"Namun, aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri."

Hinata menaikan alis dibalik topengnya. "Apa yang kau lihat ?"

"Mereka sangat mengerikan. Aku mungkin dapat mengatakan mereka zombie. mereka memakan dan membunuh para pemabuk di depan rumahku. Aku ketakutan. Apalagi saat mencium bau darah dan bau busuk. Aku muntah dan pingsan. Dan untung saja pintu sudah aku tutup dan…"

Hinata memotong perkataan Kankuro. " Kau percaya zombie dan makhluk tak masuk akal itu menyerang salah satu pemabuk di depan rumahmu ?"

Kankuro mengangguk. " Mulanya, aku pikir mereka adalah orang aneh saat aku menatap dari luar jendelaku. Tapi aku tidak pernah melihat orang yang hanya memakai baju robek-robek dan darah mengucur dari setiap senti badan mereka. Aku yakin mereka zombie. Mereka memakan pemabuk itu dengan ganas."

"Aku rasa kau hanya salah liat, Tuan….."

Kankuro membelalakan mata. "Aku tidak terkejut kau juga tidak percaya. Tapi aku mohon kau tinggal dan melihat apa yang terjadi. Para pemabuk itu mati dengan tragis tanpa ada jasad ."

Hinata terdiam kembali. Makhluk apa yang ada selain manusia di dunia ini ? Kankuro melihatnya. Dan itu kurang memperjelas apa maksud dari misinya ini. Apa kankuro menyuruhnya membunuh bayangan. Hal konyol lainnya.

"Baikah." Hinata mengangguk menyetujui permintaan Kankuro. "Aku akan menjagamu semalaman ini, untuk melihat apakah makhluk apa yang membunuh para pemabuk yang tidak berharga tapi mungkin dapat membunuhmu. Kau sudah dapat pergi dan tidur."

Kankuro mengangguk, namun saat ia pergi, Hinata memanggilnya. "Tuan aku yakin para buronan tidak akan membunuh dan memakan para pemabuk. Mungkin aku mulai mempercayaimu, dan aku berpesan kau menutupi baumu dengan apapun itu. Jika apa yang kau katakan benar, aku yakin itu dapat menyamarkan adanya kehidupan di rumahmu."

"Baik…. Aku yakin hasil pekerjaan The Capture akan memudahkanku untuk kembali tidur."

Kankuro pergi dari gudang itu. Meninggalkan Hinata dengan kebingungan. Biasanya, para kliennya memberikan misi yang masuk akal, bukan mengenai makhluk mitos yang tidak dipercaya. Ini berbeda dan pastinya leih menantang. Dan, Hinata tidak akan mundur. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia menghilang sama seperti sebelumnya dari gudang itu. Mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk mengawasi.

…..

Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dengan pernyataan Sakura mengenai arahnya. 400 meter ke Timur ? Ia hanya dapat melihat jalanan yang penuh dengan sampah, tapi tunggu dulu.

Di tiap sendi jalan ini, ia dapat merasakan aura yang setiap detiknya semakin menguat. Naruto tersenyum, ok ini menyenangkan. Dan ia akan membunuh mereka tanpa ada yang tersisa. Aku akan menikmatinya, pikir Naruto.

Ia bergerak masuk ke dalam jalan itu. Pergi ke tempat dimana auranya menguat dan meningkat. Dimana gerangan makhluk gesper karet itu ? Sejauh ia memandang, ia hanya dapat melihat situasi yang lebih buruk dari rumah bordil tempat pelacur. Sungguh ! Apa tidak ada polisi yang mejaga tepat ini ?

Di sekeliling, ia dapat melihat para pemabuk , beberapa orang gila,dan wanita-wanita berpakaian minim. Ia dapat melihat pertarungan antara pemabuk, dan juga beberapa percikan darah di sana-sini. Naruto tetap berjalan, mendengus jijik saat menatap lelaki dan perempuan sedang melakukan sesuatu yang pasti sudah di tahu di depan para pemabuk lainnya. Sial ! Para makhluk tak berguna ini akan menghancurkan rencanya.

Tiba-tiba salah seorang perempuan bergelung dilengannya. Mencoba menggodanya dengan mengecup pipinya, dan menjilatinya dengan pandangan memohon.

"Oh, tampan, kemarilah….!" Wanita menjijikan itu menarik Naruto. "Aku telah menyiapkan tempat yang nyaman untuk kita."

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku ada tugas. Dan aku tidak mau mencium bokongmu yang kerempeng itu. Mengerti ? Pergilah dari sini, atau aku akan menghancurkanmu."

Ancaman itu sudah cukup untuk membuat wanita itu pergi dengan pandangan ngeri. Naruto memang tidak bersungguh-sungguh dengan perkataanya, karena tugas tetapnya adalah melindungi manusia dari gesper karet dan pembunuh mereka. Ia tidak bisa dan tidak akan membununuh manusia. Tapi beda dengan mengancam.

Naruto telah sampai menuju daerah yang memiliki aura yang besar. Dan benar saja yang dikatan Sakura, makhluk gesper karet itu muncul dan jumlahnya sangat banyak. Ah, dia akan menikmati ini. Ayo Makhluk Gesper…, apa kau siap menerima tusukan belati para hunter ?

Naruto menyerang para makhluk gesper itu segera saat mereka mencoba menyerangnya. Ia menarik belati itu dan menebas mereka semua. Segera saja, para makhluk itu hancur menjadi abu, dan seperti apa yang dikatakan, mati tumbuh seribu, mereka terus menyerangnya dengan jumlah yang berlipat ganda. Naruto menyeringai walau ia sudah lelah. Tiba-tiba, beberapa makhluk itu menerjangnya dengan keras.

Naruto terjungkal dan jatuh. Sial ! Makhluk itu semakin kuat saja. Apalagi dengan jumlah memadai. Ia dapat merasakan perih dipipinya, namun ia bangkit lagi dan menghancurkan musuhnya dengann lemparan maut belati dan elemen angin yang ia kuasai.

Ia tidak siap atau pun menyangka dengan bantuan yang tidak diinginkannya. Seseorang yang menggunakan serba gelap dan aneh muncul tiba-tiba, mengeluarkan aura yang aneh dan sangat langka. Ia tidak pernah merasakan aura ini sebelumnya.

Seseorang itu memanah dengan bidikan yang tepat dan perhitungan yang bagus. Ia membunuh tanpa keragu-raguan. Dan Naruto yakin ia merupakan pembunuh yang sangat ahli. Kekutannya mirip dengan hunter, tapi Naruto tidak pernah melihatnya di perkumpulan.

Aneh, tapi kemampuannya tidak diragukan lagi. Ia tidak perlu ragu membiarkan seseorang itu mati di tangan makhluk gesper karet . Ah, lelucon yang lucu. Bagaimana pula ia menjadi tidak yakin saat kemampuan memanah yang hebat itu sudah membunuh lebih dari puluhan makhluk gesper karet ?

Hinata tidak dapat merasakan keterkejutan saat para makhluk itu sungguh tepat dengan pernyataan Kankuro. Mereka memakai baju yang robek dengan darah yang mengalir. Sebagian dari mereka pun tidak memiliki bagian tubuh. Apa zombie itu memang nyata ?

Pertanyaan itu segera menghilang dari tempatnya saat meihat pemuda aneh yang langsung menyerang. Dari tempat duduknya, di atap Rumah Kankuro, ia dapat melihat tebasan dari bealati perak yang berada di tangan yang lihai. Dari tebasannya, ia yakin pemuda itu tahu kelemahan makhluk itu, ia menebas kepala, menusuk dada, dan menendang beberapa bagian yang tidak dapat Hinata lihat. Gerakannya sangat cepat.

Hinata terkejut melihat pria itu terjungkal dan berinisatif untuk membantu. Ia turun dan membidik mereka dengan panahnya ke tempat yang seharusnya menjadi titik lemah makhluk itu. Dan, ia berhasil menghancurkan makhluk itu sekali bidik. Empat bidikan, delapan belas zombie dengan anak panah miliknya. Sungguh menakjubkan.

Mereka berdua menghancurkan para musuhnya hanya dalam tempo setengah jam. Kini, mereka membersihkan senjata masing-masing dan mengumpulkan beberapa umpan anak panah milik Hinata. Hinata cukup senang menerima bantuan itu. Biasanya ia akan mengumpulkan umpan itu beberapa menit lebih lama dari yang sekarang. Namun, dengan bantuan teman yang baru ditemuinya, ia berhasil mengumpulkannya dalam beberapa menit saja.

"Jadi, kau datang darimana ?" Naruto memperhatikan penampilan sang penyalamat. "Aku tidak melihatmu dimanapun. Biasanya aku dapat merasakan kehadiran seseorang."

Hinata mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak yakin."

Hinata tidak boleh mengatakan kemampuan magis pemberian ibunya itu. Ia harus menyembunyikan kekuatannya pada siapapun. Bahkan, kepada orang yang baik seperti pemuda ini.

Naruto mengangguk. Ia merasa ada yang aneh. Pertama, ia tidak melihat atau merasakan kehadiran penyelematnya ini. Dan kedua ia tidak pernah merasakan getaran yang aneh, saat melihat mata penyelamatnya yang tidak berpupil. Ia merasakan getaran yag aneh, namun tidak berkomentar lebih jauh karena berjuta-juta pernyataan merasuk ke dalam jiwanya.

"Aku mau tahu siapa namamu ?" Naruto mendapati dirinya bertanya. Sungguh, ia merasa penasaran dengan kemampuan unik milik penyelamatnya.

"Aku tidak dapat mengatakannya."

Naruto menggernyit tidak percaya. Ia tidak yakin penyelamatnya ini seorang manusia panah yang di berikan tampak tak kelihatan saat menembus berpuluh-puluhan bahkan beratusan gesper. Naruto yakin akan ada yang menarik dengan penyelamatnya. Dan ia akan mencari tahu. Mencari tahu dengan sedetail-detailnya.

Dan cara pertama yang dia ambil adalah…

"Mau pulang ke rumah perkumpulan kami ?"

Naruto menatap wajah penyelamatnya yang ditutupi oleh topeng. Dia hanya dapat melihat mata putih yang penuh dengan keraguan itu. Penyelematnya tidak terkesan menunjukan gerakan gugup tetapi kepercayaan diri yang penuh.

"Aku masih memiliki tugas dan masih terlalu sibuk untuk itu. Tapi, terimakasih atas tawarannya. Aku akan mengunjungimu di sini kapan-kapan."

Hinata tersenyum di balik topengnya. Dia tertarik dengan pemuda ini dan kemampuannya yang langka. Bagaimana seseorang dapat mengendalikan angin dengan kemampuan yang dapat mengguncangkan dunia ? Hinata ingin sekali pergi bersama lelaki ini. Tapi dia masih memiliki tugas dan pastinya dia tidak akan bertemu dengan pria ini. Jadi ia menghilangkan tubuhnya lagi dan pergi ke tempat semula, atap rumah kankuro.

Naruto tidak dapat melihat apapun lagi di depannya. Cepat sekali orang itu pergi. Tetapi bukankah dia sudah memiliki janji ? Lagipula aku masih berada disini empat hari ke depan, pikirnya.

Ya, dia yakin si penyelamat akan datang ke sini lagi. Walau Naruto tidak pernah yakin dia akan mengetahui kedalaman pribadi dan darimana asal kemampuannya. Dia juga tidak tahu dia lelaki ataupun perempuan. Sial…! Seharusnya dia bertanya tadi. Tapi tidak yakin pula sang penyelamat akan memberitahukannya. Pokoknya dia harus bertemu dengannyalagi. Dia menghela nafas dan berjalan gusar, rasa penasaran memenuhi sanubarinya, tekad baja sudah bertumbuh untuk menemui penyelamatnya dan mengungkapkan dirinya. Naruto tidak perlu berjalan santai lagi. Ia melompat dari atap ke atap untuk segera meniggalkan tempat itu dalam diam.

TBC

Hola...,

Aku udah update ceritanya nieh. Walau aku berfikir keras untuk membentuk cerita ini, aku tetap berharap para readers suka.

Thanks buat reviewnya yah. Hehehehe. jadi tahu kalau para readers penasaran :)

Jika para readers pengen mengkritik atau memberikan saran silahkan di review yah :)

Salam

Rachel


End file.
